geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl was the commander of the Dark Kingdom and the first of many villains that would clash with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. She is the main antagonist of The Quest for YouTube. Physical Appearance Queen Beryl's appearance mirrors that of the live-action version rather than her anime counterpart: a tall woman with pale skin, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and long, curly orange-red hair that goes down to her mid-back. The crown base is of openwork gold with an organic pattern. The golden part of the crown goes all the way around Beryl's head although it decreases in size and it harder to see in her hair in the back. The purple v-shaped decoration on the front seems like it molded from acrylic with a glitter added. There is a violet cabochon in the center and a large clear crystal sprouts from the top. Beryl's earrings are large crystal tear drops with a golden holder. Beryl has very dramatic makeup emphasizing her eyes and lips. She has very black eyeliner on both the upper and lower lashlines, which wing out with a stripe of white between them. Her lipstick is a bright, shiny red. Beryl's shoulder armor is pink with a silver openwork design over it. The spike is gold openwork. Under the armor and over the top of the shoulder and back of it are lavender feathers, either marabou or ostrich. The tie between the two pieces of armor appears to be a repeating pattern of straight gold beads and pendant shaped clear and dark colored beads. Her cape is a very long piece of sheer fabric. It is long enough to both drag behind her as a train and to be draped over each arm like a stole. Beryl's purple snakeskin gown is actual two pieces. There is a corset like top and a long skirt. The top is form fitting like a corset with a cutout in the bust and a pewter colored decoration starting at the point of the bottom and spreading up out and over the bust. Close up shots seem to suggest that the fabric at the top of the cutout is actually a separate piece that goes under the outer 'wings' of the bust. The bottom starts out like an a line skirt but has gussets in the bottom to allow the skirt to flare like a trumpet skirt. There is enough length at the bottom to pool around Beryl's feet, which are never shown. Beryl wields a long black staff with a purple crystal on top. When Beryl inherits the power of the True Darkness, she transforms into her "Super" mode from the Sailor Moon ''anime. She grows to a giant height, gains green skin, red eyes, and blue hair, and had a purple jewel on her forehead. Her dress turns crimson red and she loses her cape. Personality Queen Beryl is the true epitomy of an evil queen: cold, selfish, bitter, jealous, and power hungry. She cares not for the well-being of her minions. She can acts like a caring and motherly individual to the people around her, but can becomes easily angered at their failures. She inflicts punishments by either stripping them of their powers or even flat-out killing them. When it comes to the topic of her heart or someone she secretly longs for she becomes depressed and pathetic as compared to her usual evil demeanor. Abilities Queen Beryl can infuse people with dark energy or even create beings of it. She can spy on others with her crystal on her staff. She can produce bolts of lightning and dark energy beams out of the aether, even using that same power to teleport others to her. She can even take control of people truly loyal to them. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Queen Beryl had assembled her own team consisting of herself, Siobhan, Gaspra, and I.M. Meen to awaken the two gods of the worlds. She chronicled each event in the Mystery Reports. Her true plan was to take control of the two entities that could quell the clash of the gods should it occur. To initiate it, she had Meen and Siobhan open the gateway to the World of Ruin, unleashing Master Purin and other demons. It almost came to fruitition until the True Darkness escaped from her grasp. Beryl tries to control it by removing her heart and merges it with it, creating a physical body for it. This proved useless to her as the body rebelled against her. She threw the darkness into the World of Ruin, hoping in time it would bend to her will. After banishing I.M. Meen and Gaspra fled the team, Beryl took residence in 4Chan City. She built a Black Tower and began taking over a branch of the Anonymous group. With her army made, she overthrew the original ruler, moot, and took his place as leader. Soon enough, people like Corset, Scanty, Kneesocks, Donald McDonald, and Adolf Hitler joined her side as her followers, with Siobhan and Purin as her elite soldiers. She had no idea how the Irate Gamer managed to join her, but she allowed him in as a throw-away pawn. To further her reign of terror, she used her powers and army to destroy the illustrious Tooth Kingdom and seized both Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell as her pawns. It's unknown when she attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius, but she managed to destroy them as well. Now it was time for her conquest to begin to seize the Gems of the Worlds and summons the gods again. Beryl doesn't appear in the game until after the Evil King is defeated and Dr. Rabbit returns with his report. Throughout Act II, she gives her followers orders to retrieve the gems and destroy the worlds. Each follower failed, leaving her tower defenseless. She knew victory was in her grasp since the Unification Squad had four of the seven gems while she had the remaining three. She leaves to Final Destination, leaving Hitler, Dr. Rabbit, and Dr. Brushwell in charge of keeping them distracted. With the seven gems in place, Beryl teleports the Unification Squad to Final Destination to awaken the first god, the God of Chaos. To her surprise, the god possessed Dr. Rabbit, who in turn shattered the gems. Throughout Act III, Queen Beryl serves the new God Rabbit, begging for his forgiveness each time her followers fail or the Unification Squad retrieved a newly restored gem. She finally gets to battle the Unification Squad once they arrive in 4Chan City with the God of Order. The gods battle each other while she fights her enemies. She is defeated, but the gods' clash begins to tear the worlds apart. It was at this time the True Darkness' memories finally restored and absorbed their powers, awakening her own. Beryl finally recognizes the girl who had been traveling with the Unification Squad as the bearer of her heart. She begs her for it back, and each time she's denied. She follows her into the Core of the Worlds where the final battles begin. First, Beryl is imbued with the Darkness' power, transforming her into her giantess form in the ''Sailor Moon anime. Even so, it's not enough to defeat them and is stabbed in the back by the very Darkness she tried to control. After the Darkness fails to defeat the squad, Beryl is absorbed into her, finally reuniting with her heart. Beryl becoming complete truly awakens the True Darkness' powers and form. Once the Darkness is slain, Beryl dies with her. Trivia *Queen Beryl plays the same role she did in each incarnation of Sailor Moon, watching from the sidelines until the last time to strike. *It's amusing how Beryl didn't recognize Ami, even though she looks the same as the real Ami from Beryl's universe. *It's unknown when Beryl wrote each Mystery Report, especially the last three detailing the Final Act's events. *The Creator compares Beryl to Queen Zeal of Chrono Trigger. Both are power hungry, had three loyal followers that went their own separate ways when the first plan failed, and both had merged their powers to the final boss. *No details were given how Beryl seized control of 4Chan City, Anonymous, or how she defeated moot. Chances are she never did any of this and only created her own section of 4Chan City loyal only to herself. *Queen Beryl served as the main antagonist in BangeloReturns510's "Mario and Friends Save YouTube Poop" series. In her first appearance, she was the C.E.O. of Colgate, then changed her ways for global domination. Gallery queenberyl.png|Queen Beryl's battle sprite superberyl.png|Queen Beryl in her Super form Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Final Boss Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Deceased Characters